


La tigre non è morta

by LauuS_World



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauuS_World/pseuds/LauuS_World
Summary: Esempio di fanfiction inconsapevole, scritta come compito per casa, in primo liceo. Dopo la lettura di un breve estratto di "Le tigri di Mompracem"(Emilio Salgari) è stato richiesto di scrivere un finale alternativo. Non avendo letto il libro al di fuori di quel breve estratto, non avevo la più pallida idea, di cosa stessi facendo. Da questa situazione è nata questa OS (?) totalmente assurda, OOC, senza un senso completamente fuori dal senso reale dell'opera originale. Ma in fondo è stata partorita dalla mente di una quattordicenne svogliata che stava facendo i compiti...Ho recentemente ritrovato il quaderno e mi ha fatta ridere molto, quindi l'ho voluta condividere l'universo mondo, per rallegrarvi un po'!





	La tigre non è morta

La lotta continuava.

Il Lord, voleva di nuovo Marianna con se, ma lei non lo ascoltava, era completamente presa da Sandokan. Finalmente aveva ritrovato il suo amore. Intorno a lei, non c'era niente... non vedeva la lotta che infuriava.

Non sentiva il rombo dei cannoni, il rumore degli spari e le grida degli uomini.

Niente di niente.

Solo il suo Sandokan, che le si era buttato tra le braccia, piangendo.

Lui, una tigre indomabile, che non aveva mai pianto, che non era mai crollato, si era sciolto in un lungo e silenzioso pianto, singhiozzando sommessamente e sussurrando qualcosa, che però lei non riusciva a comprendere.

Continuava a stringerlo a se con forza e dolcezza.

La paura di perdersi di nuovo era troppa per entrambi.

Gli accarezzava dolcemente il volto e gli asciugava le lacrime. Non voleva fermare quel pianto. In fin dei conti, ne aveva bisogno. Tutti hanno bisogno di piangere e liberarsi, ogni tanto!

L'unica cosa che non riusciva a capire, pur provando, era quel suo sussurrare tormentato. Non riusciva ad afferrarne il significato.

Si fece più vicina, e accostò l'orecchio al suo volto, cercando di concentrarsi il più possibile, nel caos che li circondava. "La tigre è morta! È morta per sempre!" Continuava a sussurrare ininterrottamente, come fosse un mantra.

Inizialmente rimase scossa da quelle parole. Poi ci pensò su e alla fine, attirando la sua attenzione, facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo, lo guardò negli occhi e iniziò a parlargli dolcemente.

"La tigre non se n'è andata proprio da nessuna parte, ti assicuro che è ancora qui! Diciamo, che sta solo... dormendo! Si riveglierà ne sono sicura!"

Lui la guardò stupito. Quelle parole gli donarono una nuova forza.

La sua amata Perla, così bella e dolce, ma allo stesso tempo così caratterialmente forte, da sostenere entrambi in un momento così delicato.

Si alzò asciugandosi le lacrime, gli pareva di essersi risvegliato da un sogno.

Ritornò quindi consapevole, di cosa stesse accadendo intorno a loro, quel piccolo nascondiglio in cui si trovavano, non avrebbe svolto la sua funzione ancora per molto. La prese tra le braccia e corse via lontano da quel caos infernale, fino a raggiungere un luogo sicuro, e semi nascosto.

La lasciò andare, e le mise un'arma in mano. Un fucile. Raccolto mentre scappavano. "So che hai sempre desiderato stringerne uno in mano! Quale migliore occasione se non questa! Qualsiasi cosa succeda, sono sicura saprai difenderti!"

Stava per correre via, quando Marianna lo attirò a se per baciarlo. Fu un bacio veloce, avrebbero avuto il tempo per scambiarsene ancora molti in futuro, ne erano più che certi entrambi. Prima che lui se ne andasse si scambiarono uno sguardo. Lui le regalò un sorriso, tanto bello, quanto inquietante. Era sì, pieno di gioia e di amore, ma si vedeva anche qualcosa di bellico, folle ed euforico. Marianna non si spaventò, si trovavano nel bel mezzo di un conflitto, in fin dei conti. Ricambiò lo sguardo, sorridendo " Vedi di ritornare, io sarò qui ad aspettarti!"

La sua Perla, così dolce e allo stesso tempo incredibilmente forte.

Solo allora si separarono, con la piena consapevolezza, che sarebbe stato solo un breve distacco.

Sandokan, si buttò nella lotta. Combatteva, ma non più come la Tigre della Malesia, che era stato fino a poco prima, ma come un uomo nuovo, un uomo innamorato, che protegge a tutti i costi il suo amore.

La lotta fu lunga, ma vinserò. Torno ad abbracciare Marianna, ancora lì, con il fucile in mano e un sorriso fiero.

La amava e glielo dimostrò per molti anni.

Visserò insieme, felici per molto tempo.

Ma come aveva detto lei, anni prima, la Tigre della Malesia si era solo assopita, e al suo risveglio, una nuova avventura lo attendeva.


End file.
